


Mixed Doubles

by Devilish



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Multi, cyborg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilish/pseuds/Devilish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danger awaits Lee and Harri on what is supposed to be a relaxing holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nelson smiled as Lee slid sideways and cuddled into him, his honey gold eyes drifting shut as he fell asleep in the back of the car. Nelson slipped an arm around his lover. Lee needed a break after their last mission and so Nelson had rung his friend Owen and arranged for them both to visit his estate in the unspoiled rolling Suffolk countryside. Here they could relax and be themselves, without fear of being observed.

Owen Chalmers was an independently wealthy and well respected man. His historic Georgian mansion set in ten acres of beautiful English landscape, hid a well guarded secret that only his most trusted of friends knew about. Nelson had been introduced to Owen by a friend, after being invited to give a talk to students on navigation at Lowestoft College. He was excited at the thought of spending time here with Lee, but also a little nervous about how Lee would react to some of Owen’s sex games. When it came to sex, Lee knew what he wanted and how he wanted it, but he was still a very private person and guarded about who he allowed to get close to him. Only a handful of people knew the real Lee Crane, and Nelson was grateful to be able to count himself as one of them. 

 

They approached the house along an avenue of Plane trees and the car drew to a halt in front of the impressive white frontage of the mansion. Their driver Aaron, got out and came around the car to open the door. He had been with Owen for some time, and Nelson knew him to be a well developed young man, who Owen often invited to join in their games.

Nelson gave Lee a gentle shake. “Lee, wake up, we’re here.”

“Ummm,” Lee’s eyes opened. “Harri.”

“We’re here,” Nelson smiled as the young captain levered himself upright and rubbed his eyes. “Are you all right?”

“Yes, I must have dozed off.”

“Well once we get settled you can have a sleep before dinner.” Although Lee would never admit to it, he was still feeling the effect of two back to back cruises with no breaks for the busy captain. Nelson knew that if he’d left Lee in Santa Barbara, the workaholic Captain would spend his time in the office instead of taking a proper break.

The front door opened and Owen greeted them. He was a few inches short of six feet in height, with dark brown hair and large brown eyes. “Harri, welcome. Won’t you come in?” he stepped back and ushered them inside. “So this is your Captain? I can see why you keep him to yourself,” he joked as he studied Crane appreciatively. “But he looks tired, Harri – what have you been doing to him?”

Nelson noticed Lee blush. “Classified, I’m afraid,” Nelson replied.

“I bet it is,” Owen winked and held out his hand to Lee, “I’m very happy to meet you, Captain, I’ve heard a lot about you from Harri.”

Lee took the proffered hand, “I’m happy to meet an old friend of Harri’s, this is a lovely home.” And Lee indicated the beautiful foyer with its marble flooring and tasteful decoration. 

Owen smiled at the compliment, “Yes, it’s been a labour of love looking after this place but we’re very happy here. Hopefully you’ll enjoy the house and exploring the grounds. Well, let me show you your room. I’ve put you both in the same room. I hope that’s all right?” He started up the stairs.

“That’s fine,” Nelson followed him up the stairs and along the landing. He would have been disappointed if they had been given separate rooms.

“Here is your room,” Owen opened the door and Aaron entered ahead of them with their luggage. “I hope you will be comfortable.”

The spacious bedroom was dominated by a large four poster bed with a deep crimson damask bedspread and curtains. The floor was carpeted in a luxuriously deep pile natural white wool carpet. “I’m sure we will, Owen. Thank you.”

“I’ll leave you to it. The bathroom is through there if you want to freshen up. Dinner is at seven pm, or 1900 in your time. If you’d like to join Trevor and I for drinks before then, you are welcome.”

“Who is Trevor?” Lee asked when Owen had left.

“He’s Owens partner.”

“And the two of them live in this big house by themselves?”

Nelson chuckled. “Not quite, there’s Aaron, who you’ve already met. Then I think there’s a housekeeper and two maids. A large house like this takes a lot of looking after.”

Lee nodded as he slipped off his leather jacket and sat on the bed. Kicking off his shoes he stretched out on the double bed.

“You going to take a nap?”

“Sorry, Harri, I’m just so tired, if I nap now, I’ll be much more alert at dinner. Lee burrowed into the pillows and closed his eyes.

For a moment Nelson stood looking at Lee. He wanted to take him in his arms and hold him. With a sigh, he reluctantly walked over to one of the room’s two windows. It looked out over sweeping lawns and shrubbery. With another glance at his sleeping lover, Nelson decided to re-acquaint himself with the grounds. He planned to take Lee for a long leisurely boat ride on the river while they were here. He wanted to show Lee all that this place had to offer.

~~~~

 

Owen and Trevor were already seated at one side of the table when the maid led Nelson and Crane into the wood panelled dining room. Two crystal chandeliers hung from the sculptured ceiling. Their footsteps sounded on the polished wood floor.

“Champagne?” Owen offered as they took their places at the table.

“You’re spoiling us, Owen,” Nelson smiled as the maid poured champagne into the crystal cut glass.

“We see so little of you Harri, you should visit more often.” Owen complained.

“My work prevents it I’m afraid.”

Owen indicated the handsome man seated beside him, “Let me introduce you to Trevor, my partner. Trevor – this is Lee Crane, Captain of Harri’s submarine.”

“So glad to meet you Lee, and Harri, you’re looking wonderful. Something must be agreeing with you!”

Lee was amused to see Harri blush at this comment and he buried his nose in his champagne glass.  
Trevor appeared to be younger than Owen by maybe five years. His light brown hair was highlighted with blond and he had a healthy light suntan that was probably the result of living near the sea.

“Lee, we are delighted to have you here,” Owen eyed Lee with fascination over the rim of his glass.

Clearly uncomfortable, Lee toyed with his glass before taking another sip of the champagne.

The room fell silent as the first course of Melon with raspberry sorbet was served. Nelson kept a discreet eye on Lee as the meal progressed, making sure that he was eating. He wondered what entertainment Owen and Trevor had planned for later, and whether Lee would consent to participate, or refuse and demand to leave the next day. He hoped not. He wanted Lee to learn the joy of sex in all its forms. He had noticed that the maid kept Lee’s glass filled and Lee probably didn’t realise just how much champagne he had drunk. It would be interesting to see Lee lose some of that reserve and enjoy himself and Nelson would make sure that he stayed safe. By the time the chocolate chip ice-cream cake was served his young lover was looking a little flushed and Nelson chuckled at the thought that he might have to carry Lee upstairs to bed.

“Shall we have coffee in the conservatory?” Owen suggested.

Lee got to his feet and swayed, bringing Nelson to his side. He slipped an arm around Lee’s waist.

“Careful, Lee.”

“Feel a little dizzy,” Lee slurred, he leant against Nelson as his legs suddenly felt weak and he couldn’t seem to get them to do what he wanted.

“You’ll feel better after some coffee,” Owen told him.

His head was starting to spin. “I think I need to lie down,” Lee confessed, loathe to shown himself up in front of Nelson.

Nelson steered him into a chair by the open conservatory door, and he gratefully sank into it. 

The maid returned with a tray of coffee cups and Nelson handed one to Lee. “Drink this; it will help clear your head.”

Lee doubted that one cup of coffee would do anything to help. Damn, he should have been more aware of how much he was drinking. He wasn’t in the habit of drinking champagne and it had gone straight to his head. “Sorry, Harri,” he apologised quietly.

Nelson dropped a hand onto his shoulder. “It’s okay Lee, you can make it up to me later.”

Lee swallowed his coffee. He was doubtful that he would be able to do anything later except fall into bed and pass out.

~~~~

Lee found himself lying in bed, but he could not remember how he had gotten there, and he was sure that he hadn’t removed his own clothes.

“Relax Lee,” Nelson soothed, kneeling beside him, equally naked.

“Harri, What...how?” Lee looked around the semi-dark room, lite by two bedside lights.

Nelson just smiled. “Here, drink some water,” he produced a glass from somewhere and offered it to Lee.

Lee propped himself up and took a drink, while Nelson placed another pillow behind him.

“Warm enough?” Nelson asked.

Lee nodded, handing the glass back to him. “How did I get here?”

“You fell asleep and Owen helped me bring you up here and put you to bed. How are you feeling?”

Lee felt slightly uncomfortable with the idea that Owen had helped Harri put him to bed. “Tired,” he admitted with a yawn.

Nelson smiled as he lay down beside him and pulled the covers over them. “Come here, let me hold you.” He put an arm around Lee’s waist and pulled him close.

“Harri, I don’t think I can manage anything tonight.”

“It’s all right, just relax and close your eyes,” Nelson’s hand gently caressed Lee’s chest. “You do trust me, don’t you Lee?”  
“Of course I do,” Lee closed his eyes, enjoying Harri’s touch as his hand roamed over his chest, gently teasing the nipples. He groaned softly as his body hardened in response.

Nelson chuckled. “I would like us to try some new things,” his hand moved down and he stroked Lee’s cock.

“What sort of things?” Lee asked, trying to concentrate on what Harri was saying.

“I like watching you when you’re aroused. I’d like to...” Nelson hesitated, continuing to stroke Lee’s growing erection.

“Owww, Harri,” Lee forced his mind to focus on what Harri had said. “You’d like to what, Harri?”

“I’d like to...I’d like us to join in some of Owen’s games. I’d like to watch you being fucked.”

Lee was sure that he’d miss-heard; his head was still foggy from the champagne. “I don’t think I understand. You want me to let Owen screw me while you watch?”

“I know you must be apprehensive, but I’ve know Owen and Trevor a long time and I trust them. I want to watch Owen’s monster cock fuck you, then I want you to fuck me.” All the time Harri’s hand continued to stroke Lee’s cock.

Lee was stunned. He pushed Harri’s hand away and turned onto his back. “You’ve got to be kidding?” Pushing back the cover, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat on the edge. “You planned this, that’s why you brought me here.”

“Lee, please, listen to me,” Nelson shifted across and put an arm around Lee.

Lee shrugged him off. “No, Harri – I’m not into watching other people having sex and I sure as hell don’t want to have sex with anyone else.” He felt a sudden surge of panic. “Don’t I satisfy you?”

Nelson massaged Lee’s back. “Of course you do. You’re magnificent, especially when you’re aroused. You know I can’t get enough of you.”

“Then why?”

“Because I love you and I want you to experience great sex, and because I want you to be sure that I am what you want.”

Lee shook his head. “How could you ever doubt that?”  
“Because I’m an old man, and you are young and virile, and you could have any man you wanted.”

Lee turned and smiled at him. “You’re not old, and I don’t want anyone else.” 

“Lee, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, I thought you might enjoy it as well. Come back to bed, please?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued...

Lee’s eyes felt like they were glued shut and he was feeling less than one hundred percent. He definitely shouldn’t have drunk all that champagne. He rubbed his eyes, forcing them open and squinted at his watch, but they refused to focus. With a groan, he hauled himself up and rested back against the headboard. The first light of dawn filtered through the curtains telling him it must be around 05.30.

“Lee?”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you?” Lee apologised.

“That’s all right. Is something wrong?” Nelson propped himself up on one elbow to look at him.

Lee rubbed a hand over his face. “Guess I had too much champagne.”

“Headache?”

Lee shook his head. “Just a bit queasy.”

Nelson smiled sympathetically. “Slide down and turn over. I’ll give you a massage.”

Lee stretched out on his stomach and closed his eyes. He always enjoyed the touch of Harri’s strong hands on his body. His touch was gently and relaxing as he stroked and kneaded Lee’s shoulders and back, easing away the tightness in his muscles. Lee felt his whole body start to relax and sighed in contentment.

“Better?”

“Ummm, yes; you have wonderful hands.”

Harri reached over to the bedside table and quickly took the tube of lubricant from the drawer. He uncapped it before turning back to Lee. His hands moved lower to Lee’s rump and continued to caress and squeeze the firm buttocks before parting them and sliding a finger along the crease.

Lee moaned as he felt the cool lube and a finger entered his passage. “That’s not fair.”

Harri chuckled. “It will help you forget about your stomach.”

“You make me forget my own name,” he was getting hard, his cock was trapped beneath him against the mattress. “Owww, Harri, you’re making me hard.” 

“Turnover then and let me do this properly.”

Lee rolled onto his back and smiled up at Harri, he could see the excitement in his blue eyes and his cock was swollen with arousal. Lee’s own excitement grew as Harri positioned himself between Lee’s legs, spreading them wider. His fingers went to work preparing Lee to take his cock, spreading lubricant inside Lee’s channel and massaging his prostate. Lee moaned, rolling his head, his hands grasping the pillow. “Harri...need your cock now.” 

Finally Harri thrust into him, burying his full length inside Lee’s channel. Lee muscles tightened around Harri’s cock. Lee writhed beneath him as he repeatedly plunged into him, each stroke impacting with his centre. Lee’s cock was so hard it was almost painful. “Harri...please touch me,” he breathed.

Harri’s hand close around Lee’s engorged length, squeezing gently in time with his own thrusts. Lee’s whole body was flooded with need; he bucked, totally lost in the excitement that coursed through him. His body responded to the heat of Harri’s ejaculation and he came in an explosive climax that seemed to go on forever, until he lay exhausted.

~~~~

Lee was the only one in the dining room. After their energetic sex, Lee had gone back to sleep, feeling much better. Harri was right; sex was great for a hangover. When he woke again Harri had gone.

The maid served him a full English breakfast and he realised that he was ravenous. The maid left the room and he became aware of how quiet the house was, making him wonder where everyone was. There was no sound to indicate that anyone else was in the house. He found it a little un-nerving, he didn’t know either of the men Nelson had introduced him to. What was this place and what exactly went on behind the facade of respectability? Harri hadn’t told him much; only that he had known Owen for a long time and had visited the house in the past. Harri’s mention of group sex last night had hinted at something Lee was not comfortable with. Lee kept his personal life private. It had taken him a long time to get the courage to tell Nelson how he felt about him. He wasn’t sure that he would ever be happy with the idea of letting anyone else get close enough to be comfortable having sex with them.

Lee shuddered and pushed his plate away; he’d suddenly lost his appetite. Pushing back the chair, he stood and walked over to the window. It looked out over the formal gardens with their mown lawns and clipped box hedges. Seeing no sign of anyone in the garden, Lee turned back and headed to the door.

 

Owen and Trevor were stretched out naked on sun beds on the terrace in the shelter of the house. “Lee, looking for Harri?” Owen asked.

“Yes,” Lee tried not to look at the man’s crotch. He couldn’t help noticing the massive cock; was at least 9 inches long.

“I believe he went down to the river. Why don’t you join us while you wait?”

Undressing in front of other men had never bothered him before, but instantly Lee felt embarrassed. “No, thanks – I’ll go for a walk,” Lee quickly headed down the steps from the terrace toward the gardens. The suggestion of having sex with Owen still bothered him, although he couldn’t help wondering what Owen’s cock would feel like and whether he would be able to take it; despite his misgivings, his body had reacted to the thought

Lee followed the path through the geometric lawns, bathed in sunlight. A light breeze caressed his face and bear arms. He’d dressed in jeans and T Shirt; not sure of what Harri had planned for the day. At the end of the path steps led down to a stone arch and Lee found himself in a more informal garden, with wide boarders full of shrubs and shaded by trees. Bees were busy flying between pink and blue Hydrangea, while butterflies flittered amongst the long spires of Buddleia. The path weaved between the borders. The house could not be seen from here, giving a tranquil and secluded feel to this part of the garden. 

~~~~

Nelson walked by the river that bordered Owen’s property, his thoughts occupied by Lee. He felt a surge of heat as he recalled their early morning union, with Lee writhing under him, heightening his own response. He had never had such good sex before Lee; he did things to him, made him loose control. And when Lee slept he looked even younger. Nelson smiled as he turned back, eager to see and hold his lover.

The sound of a boat’s engine took his attention; a motor cruiser was approaching at speed. At first he wondered if they were off course from the nearby Broads, but as they closed he could see a man with a rifle. Realising the danger, he started to run, but he didn’t get far before a tranquiliser dart hit him in the back. He staggered another few feet before his legs gave out and he sank into oblivion.

The boat pulled alongside and two men jumped out. They carried Nelson back to the boat and took him below before stripping him of his clothes. A short while later another man jumped ashore and headed towards the house; he was the image of Nelson.

~~~~

Lee had lost track of the time and it was almost lunch time when he found his way back to the house. Lunch was being served on the terrace and everyone was seated around a circular table.

“Lee, we thought that you’d got lost,” Nelson smiled as Lee approached.

Lee took a seat next to Harri. “Sorry, I lost track of the time.”

“Never mind, you’re here now. Have some punch,” Owen handed him a glass.

Lee accepted the glass and took a cautious sip. It was cool and refreshing after his long walk. It seemed to be a concoction of fruit and lemonade but he wondered how much alcohol it contained. He didn’t want a repeat of the experience with the champagne. 

“I hope the food is to your liking.”

“Yes, thank you. It’s very good as always,” Nelson replied.

“We have guests coming to dinner and after I have planned a little entertainment, I do hope you’ll both join us.” Owen addressed Nelson.

“Of course we will, won’t we Lee?” Harri smiled as he stroked Lee’s arm.

Lee nodded, he didn’t particularly enjoy social functions as Harri knew well, but they were guests and he didn’t want to upset Harri.

“Excellent.”

Lee wasn’t very hungry, he picked at his food while he listened to the conversation around the table. Owen whispered something to Trevor, who blushed, leaving no doubt as to the subject of the muted comment. Lee was relieved when Owen and Trevor left them alone.

“Something wrong, Lee?” Nelson asked.

Lee shook his head and forced a smile. “No, Harri, I’m fine.”

“Come on,” Nelson stood and grabbed his arm. “I know what you need.”


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron drove them into Lowestoft and dropped them at North Denes. They visited the Maritime Museum and climbed up through the gardens. Lee had wanted to look at the lighthouse, but it was not open to the public. The white tower stood looking out over the Denes, at night its powerful light reaching 23 nautical miles out to sea. After, they walked along the sea wall towards Corton. It was quite breezy near the front and several degrees cooler, but Lee didn’t care. He was near the sea, even if it was a cold North Sea and not the Pacific. They walked in silence; Lee’s gaze was fixed on the water as he listened to the waves breaking on the shingle beach. 

Soon the wall gave way to sand and gorse. The only sound was the sea and the gulls; they could have been miles from anywhere. Lee stopped to take off his shoes and socks which were filling with sand as his feet sank into the soft grained sand. Nelson watched him but made no comment. “Harri, are you all right?” Lee reached out to take his hand, frowning at how cold it felt. “You’re freezing.”

Nelson pulled away. “No, I’m okay, just wool gathering.”

For a moment neither of them moved, Nelson seemed to hesitate before he smiled and took Lee’s hand. His other arm reach around Lee’s back and pulled him closer, his mouth claiming Lee’s. Harri’s hand moved down to squeeze Lee’s butt while his tongue invaded Lee’s mouth. Lee groaned, Harri’s kiss made him forget where they were.

When they broke apart, Nelson tugged at Lee’s hand, “Come on.”

“We can’t, not here,” Lee resisted.

“There’s no-one around, besides, no-one will be able to see us,” Harri pulled Lee towards the dense scrub. He seemed to possess incredible strength as he dragged Lee with him. “Drop your pants,” he ordered, his hands were already working on Lee’s belt.

“Harri, what’s gotten into you? Lee tried to fend off his attempts to undress him.

“Come on, hurry up, I thought you liked it,” Harri pulled down Lee’s zipper and pushed his jeans down over his hips, taking his boxes with them.

Lee was shocked; he couldn’t believe this was happening. Harri had never forced himself on him before.

Harri paused. “Well, what are you waiting for?” he demanded impatiently.

“No. I can’t...not here,” Lee took a step back, staggering in the deep sand. His jeans around his hips hampering his movements.

“Unless you want a butt full of sand I suggest you get down on your knees and let me fuck you, Now!” He gave Lee a push, almost over balancing him. “It’s what you’re meant for.” He grabbed hold of Lee’s cock, a look of pure lechery on his face.

Lee shook his head. “NOOO!”

~~~~

Nelson struggled back to awareness, forcing his eyes open. His head ached and when he tried to sit up he was hit by a wave of nausea; the after effects of whatever they had drugged him with. How long had he been out? He tried to look at his watch, only to find that his wrist was chained to a bed on which he was lying. The room was small, the faded flower wallpaper was peeling and the floor was bare boards. The only other furniture in the room was a small table with two chairs and a chest of drawers, on top of which was a small portable TV.

Where was he, and what did these people want? He hoped that they did not have Lee as well. Footsteps outside the door signalled the arrival of his captors. He watched as the door opened and a tall blond man entered.

“Admiral Nelson, so you are awake. Good.” The man approached the bed. “I am sorry about the accommodation, but needs must.”

“Who are you? What do you want?”

I am doctor Bruell. You have probably never heard of me. I was Dr. Ulrich’s silent partner. I have been working quietly, developing the cyborg technology, waiting for this moment.”

Nelson well remembered the wheelchair bound Ulrich and his Nelson-cyborg. That cyborg had replaced him on Seaview and had tried to hold the world to ransom by targeting Seaview’s missiles on Peking, Moscow and Washington. Until Nelson, with the help of his assistant Gundi, had succeeded in killing Ulrich and tapping out a morse code message via the cyborg. Nelson didn’t want to think what an improved version might accomplish! “Ulrich was a megalomaniac, bent on blackmail and world domination. What do you want?” 

“For now, to simply test my new cyborg. You see, I built him from the information we collected while you were a guest of Dr. Ulrich. But he is much more than a cyborg, part clone, part cyborg and a perfect double of you. Oh, and in case you were wondering, he is anatomically correct and fully functional. Do you think your Captain will be able to tell the difference?”

Nelson shook his head in degust. “You’re crazy; Crane will know it’s not me.” The implications of this replica taking control of the institute made his blood run cold.

“Really? Let’s take a look shall we,” smiling, Bruell walked over and turned on the TV.

As the picture developed on the screen, Nelson realised that he was seeing through the eyes of the cyborg. What he saw taking place horrified and sickened him. 

Lee was kneeling with his back to the cyborg, a hand held the back of his neck, keeping him bent forward. From the sounds and movement, it was obvious what was happening. He could see the muscles in Lee’s back tense and Lee was begging his double to stop, saying that he was hurting him. The cyborg continued, telling Lee not to be such a wimp. “Come on, you’re supposed to enjoy it,” he taunted.

Nelson felt his rage deepening, if he wasn’t chained to the bed, he would cheerfully have strangled Bruell.

“Don’t you find it exciting?” Bruell smiled. “I’m looking forward to seeing your boy perform in bed tonight. We can watch it together.”

“You bastard!” Nelson spat, struggling against the chains holding him.

Bruell laughed and turned off the TV. “That’s enough for now, we don’t want you getting too excited.”

~~~~

Lee adjusted his clothing before coming to his feet. “Don’t touch me!” he snapped at Nelson when he offered his assistance in dusting the sand off his jeans. 

“Come on, Lee – you know you don’t mean that, you’re just upset. Nelson smiled. “So I was a little rough, but you’re no innocent.”

Lee hesitated, he thought that he loved this man, and that Harri felt the same about him, but now he wasn’t sure. It seemed that all Harri wanted was a sex slave and some of the things he had said had really hurt. He didn’t think that he could face sleeping in the same bed. “I thought I meant more to you than that.”

The Nelson/cyborg held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. “I’m sorry, Lee. You get me so hot for you I can’t control myself.”

Lee regarded him as he rubbed his arm, he would probably have finger marks where Harri had held onto him. It had almost felt like rape. He didn’t know what to think. If he returned to Santa Barbara early, he would have to explain to Chip and Jamie.

“Lee, are you coming?”

Reluctantly he nodded and followed a few steps behind Nelson.

 

~~~~

Lee was still angry and confused, he’d thought that Harri had brought him here so that they could have some time together away from the pressured and demands of the institute, but now he was beginning to regret coming. Harri seemed to have changed and he didn’t know what to do. His feelings for the man were in conflict with his anger at the way Harri had treated him. He knew that he would have to face everyone at dinner and he really wasn’t in the mood for socialising.

Upon their return to the house, Lee had gone straight to their room and locked himself in the bathroom before taking a long bath while he tried to work out what to do. He had never run away from anything, but now he wasn’t sure that he could face staying. There were bruises on his arm and thigh where Harri had roughly held him and forced himself on him, he almost felt violated. 

“Lee, are you going to hide in there all evening?” Nelson shouted from the other side of the door.

Lee sighed and reluctantly climbed out of the bath. He quickly dried himself and pulled on his robe before unlocking the door and walking into the bedroom.

Nelson was sitting on the bed, “Do you know how attractive you look like that?”  
He smiled.

Lee couldn’t bring himself to respond. He desperately wanted things to return to the way they had been, but he was afraid that Harri was just using him. Something seemed to have happened. The blue eyes that were usually so alive were cold and emotionless.

“Lee, I’m sorry,” Harri stood and walked towards him. Reaching for him, he pulled Lee close and closed his arms around his waist. “Please, Lee?”

“I can’t,” Lee pushed him away.

“I’ll tell Owen that you are tired and we can eat here, just the two of us.”

Lee shook his head. “I’m not hungry. You go ahead, I’ll see you later.”

Harri grabbed his wrist. “Lee don’t be like this, you have to eat.”

“I don’t have to do anything; we’re not on Seaview now. You can’t tell me what to do,” 

“We’ll see about that,” Harri dragged Lee across the room and threw him onto the bed. “You’re mine and you will do as I say.”

~~~~

The real Nelson lay in his prison watching the screen as things kicked off back at the mansion. Another person entered the bedroom. As he came into view Nelson could see that it was Owen. 

“How are you two getting on? I thought that we could have a little appetizer before dinner?”

Lee tried to get up, but the cyborg pushed him back. “It’s all right, Lee – we’re going to take care of you.”

“No, Harri, I don’t want to.” Lee protested,

Lee Crane spread eagled on the bed, his robe open to reveal his naked body, was certainly an irresistible sight. The real Nelson watched Owen move towards them. “It will be all right,” Owen knelt the other side of him and smiled as he gently touched Lee’s face. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Harri!” Lee appealed to his lover.

“Shhh,” Nelson seemed his usual caring self as he bent and kissed him. “Relax, trust me,” he whispered. His hands moved over Lee’s chest, twisting his nipples, then soothing them with gentle kisses.

As the real Nelson watched the scene unfold, Trevor joined the group.

“Raise your knees and open your legs,” the cyborg’s hands were on Lee’s ankles, urging his legs apart.

“Noo,” Lee protested, struggling against the cyborg. Trevor’s hands, far more gently than Nelson’s, stroked down his inner thigh.

The cyborg took Lee’s cock in his hand and began to stroke him. “Come on, lover, get hard for me,” He encouraged – his other hand he kept on Lee’s chest, his surprisingly strong grip making it impossible for Lee to sit up.

Lee turned his head to look at him. Owen’s hands moved over Lee’s body, gently stroking, his fingers teasing his nipples, while Harri lavished attention on his cock.

Trevor gently parted Lee’s butt cheeks and his finger pressed against the opening.  
Again Lee tensed against the intrusion.

“Relax, Trevor is only going to use his fingers to pleasure you,” Harri told him before taking Lee’s cock into his mouth. Lee groaned and squirmed as his cock swelled unable to resist Harri’s ministrations.

 

Nelson was sickened and confused by what was happening on the screen. They had been together for several months and he had hoped that Lee would know that it wasn’t really him. He would never force Lee to do something that he didn’t want to do. Angry and frustrated at not being able to stop what was happening to Lee, he struggled against the chains securing him to the bed, swearing under his breath. He felt guilty for being responsible for introducing Lee to Owen and Trevor – but part of him couldn’t help but be excited to see his two friends pleasuring his lover, after all, he had hoped to participate himself in just such an evening – but not like this, against Lee’s wishes. He just hoped Lee wasn’t going to be hurt.

Bruell smiled and turned off the TV. “You see Nelson; I think it is safe to say that my cyborg is a success.”

“Damn you, Bruell – I’ll see you in hell for this,” Nelson raged.

Bruell laughed. “I don’t think you are in a position to make threats.”

~~~~

“Lee, I’m going to put this inside you. It is only small and won’t hurt,” Trevor held up a flexible beaded anal probe. The beads increased gradually in size along one end, the other end was smooth.

Lee groaned louder as the first bead pushed inside, quickly followed by the next. As each bead pushed past the tight sphincter into his channel the pleasure increased. He closed his eyes. Owen continued to nibble and lick at his nipples and his balls were getting tight, he lifted his hips unable to resist thrusting his cock deeper into Harri’s mouth. Harri cupped Lee’s balls and gently squeezed. When Trevor manipulated the probe Lee lost control and erupted into Harri’s mouth.

As he came back down to earth, he reached for the imposter, wrapping his arms around him.

Nelson/cyborg held him, stroking his arm. “It’s okay, Lee, I’m here, I’ve got you,” he soothed.

For a moment Lee let his head rest on Harri’s shoulder before raising his head to look at him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I was afraid that you wouldn’t agree to come.”

“Damn right I wouldn’t.” Lee pulled away and looked around at the other two men. “Would you leave us alone please?”

Owen draped Lee’s robe around his shoulders. “Don’t be too hard on him, he just wanted you to feel loved.” With that he got up and they both left.

“So what, you thought you would get me drunk and then...” Lee shuddered, “If you wanted me to have group sex, you could have asked.”

“I didn’t get you drunk.”

“No, but you took advantage.”

“Lee please, listen to me. You’re right, I should have asked. I like to see you when you’re aroused, I like watching...I’d like to watch you having sex. You have to believe that I never intended for things to happen this way. I guess you think I’m a dirty old man. I’m sorry.”

A new worry forced its way into Lee’s mind. “Have you been having sex with other men?” Lee asked.

Nelson/cyborg shook his head. “Not since we have been together.” He put a hand on Lee’s shoulder. “Get dressed and we’ll go down to dinner.”

Lee turned. “You expect me to go and eat dinner with your friends after what just happened?” he yelled shrugging the hand off and getting to his feet. “Have you any idea how I feel?” he spat.

The Nelson/cyborg climbed off the bed. “You seemed to enjoy it.”

“I didn’t have a lot of choice,” Lee paced around the room, his mind in turmoil. He had no idea what to do next, half of him wanted to try and put things right, but another part of him was angry and wanted to get the next flight back to Santa Barbara. Only he hated the thought of running away. He paused and glared at Nelson, who still sat on the bed watching him. How could Harri do this to him? Shaking his head in silent recrimination and sadness, Lee ran a hand through his now tousled hair. He needed some time alone to think, to consider his future, not only with Harri, but with NIMR.

“Lee?” Harri slid off the bed and walked towards him, reaching out a hand.

Lee couldn’t stop himself from flinching away. “Sorry, I need some time...”

“Our hosts are waiting, Harri said with renewed impatience.

“I told you I am not hungry.”

Harri sighed. “Don’t start that again,” He grabbed Lee’s arm. “You can either get dressed, or I will drag you down to dinner as you are.” A wicked smile came to Harri’s lips. “I’m sure some of Owen’s guests would appreciate seeing you in just a robe.”

Lee tried to pull free, but again found the grip on his arm unbreakable. He looked down at Nelson’s hand where it was clamped on his arm and something niggled at the back of his mind. “Why are you doing this? His stomach heaved at the thought of what Harri was implying. This just wasn’t like the Nelson he knew.

Harri smiled and grabbed hold of Lee’s robe, dragging it down off his shoulders. “Do you want me to help you dress?”

Again, Lee tried to break Nelson’s grip on him and again he was unsuccessful and suddenly it all fell into place. The admiral was a strong man, but Lee was in great shape and his grip should have been stronger than Nelsons. The rough treatment in Lowestoft now made sense as did the sexual aggression. “Who are you? What have you done with Harri?” Lee demanded.

Nelson laughed. “That really is too bad Commander, now I am going to have to kill you.” He surveyed the room. “Now how to make it look like an accident, or suicide,” he grinned.

“You’re crazy,” Lee shrugged the rest of the way out of the robe and eyed the door. Much as he hated the idea of bolting naked from the room he had to get away and he had to find the real Nelson. He feinted to the right and the fake Nelson followed. Lee picked up a heavy looking statuette and threw it at Nelson as he dashed towards the door. Unfortunately the fake Nelson was not just strong, he was fast. He leapt at Lee, knocking him over and before Lee could regain his footing a blow on the back of his head rendered him unconscious.

~~~

The cyborg picked himself up. He wasn’t sure what Bruell would want him to do but he knew that despite his threat to Crane he wasn’t to kill him. With some care, he picked up the unconscious man and placed him on the bed. A quick search of the blanket box releaved a bondage kit and he fastened the leather cuffs around Lee’s wrists and ankles, before secured the chains to the four posters of the bed. He finished with a strip of cloth round Lee’s mouth to ensure any sounds he made wouldn’t rouse the household. 

Looking down at the naked man spread-eagled on the bed he couldn’t resist a few lustful thoughts, but first and foremost he would obey Bruell. He quickly dressed himself and avoiding the dining room where he could hear the sounds of laughter, he quickly headed across the hall to the front door and exited the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Lee shivered and tried to pull the covers over himself, only to find that he couldn’t move. Turning his head, he found that he was alone. His legs ached from being in one position for so long and his arms were almost numb. He struggled against the restraints but soon realised that it would be impossible for him to free himself. He worried that now they knew he was on to them, they would kill Nelson.

A knock at the door signalled the arrival of Owen. “Harri, Lee, are you here?” he called from the door.

Lee struggled against the chains to attract his attention. Although embarrassed at being found in this position, he needed help if he was going to find Harri.

“Lee, what? Where’s Harri?” Owen asked as he approached the bed. “Are you all right?” Owen knelt on the bed and removed the gag.

“Untie me,” Lee urged.

Owen quickly unfastened the cuffs from Lee’s wrists and ankles. “How long have you been here?”

“Not sure,” Lee gasped as he tried to move. “What time is it?”

“Eight am,” Owen took Lee’s arm and helped him sit up. “You’re freezing.”

“Been here all night,” Lee shivered. His legs felt like lead and the blood returning to his arms felt like hot needles. 

“Why would Harri do such a thing?”

“Not Harri,” Lee tried to swing his legs over the side of the bed. “I have to find him.”

Owen put a restraining hand on his arm. “Just hold on a minute. What do you mean, it wasn’t Harri?”

Lee shook his head. “I don’t know how, but that was not Harri who tied me up.”

“All right, first thing, we have to get you warmed up and then you need to eat something,” Owen insisted. 

Lee carefully put his feet to the floor and stood; his legs felt wobbly but they held. “First I really need the bathroom,” he smiled, feeling slightly self conscious.

~~~

Lee took the time to shower before returning to the bedroom, now wearing his robe which he had retrieved on the way to the bathroom, he felt his circulation returning to normal. “You have to tie me up again,” he told Owen.

“I can’t do that! We need to call the police,” Owen objected.

Lee sat down on the bed. “Look, if they find that you have freed me and police crawling all over the place, they will disappear and I will never find Harri. Besides, do you really want the police snooping around?”

“No,” Owen admitted reluctantly. “But they might kill both of you.”

“I don’t think so. If they were going to kill me, they would have done it already.” Lee shrugged out of his robe. “We don’t have much time; he could be back any second.” He urged.

“All right,” Owen nodded agreement.

~~~~

 

“Sorry to have left you for so long,” the fake Nelson smiled entering the room and turning the key in the lock. He walked over to the bed and stood looking down at Lee. “I have to take you to join Nelson, but first I’m going to fuck you. He knelt on the bed. “It won’t be any fun fucking you after my boss has finished with you.”

Lee struggled against the restrains, secretly pleased that he was to be taken to Nelson, but revolted by the thought of having sex with this monster with Harri’s face. He watched as the imposter removed his pants and shorts.

“You look very sensual stretched out like that,” Nelson/cyborg smiled smugly as he straddled Lee. His hands moved across Lee’s chest to play with his nipples, teasing them, pulling and rolling them between his thumb and finger, while all the time he watched Lee’s face.

Lee closed his eyes as Nelson/cyborg lowered his head to take one nipple in his mouth and sucked hard, teeth assaulted the tender buds, sending jolts of pain/pleasure down to his groin. This was not Harri. Lee reminded himself.

Nelson/cyborg continued to tease his body, arousing him, taking control of his mind and body. Lee felt him move down, his fingers closing around his cock. Lee opened his eyes. Nelson/cyborg smiled, leering at him. His stomach churned at the thought of what his assailant intended.

Lee was unable to resist as two fingers entered him. He rolled his head, prevented by the gag from making any protest. Then the hard bulk invaded his body, pushing inside. Nelson/cyborg rode him hard, slamming into him, while his hand pumped Lee’s cock.

“Come on,” he ordered. “I won’t release you until you come.”

Lee looked up into the empty blue eyes, he felt sickened and shamed. He tried to control his body as the rough hands worked his cock. He squirmed helplessly, knowing that he could not escape the bonds holding him. While he didn’t want to give his assailant the satisfaction, he wanted this to end. 

Nelson/cyborg smiled, “I enjoy watching you struggle...your Admiral Nelson likes rough sex...doesn’t he?” he taunted.

Closing his eyes, Lee vowed silently that he would get revenge for this. He surrendered, allowing his body to respond to the exquisite torture. 

~~~~

Lee was taken aboard a blue and white 24ft cabin cruiser and bundled below, his hands tied behind his back. His captor had watched while he’d dressed in jeans and sweatshirt, giving him no opportunity to conceal anything, not that he had access to any weapons. To ensure his co-operation, the imposter had told him that if he did not, Nelson would be killed and he would be following him once they had finished with him. Although exactly what they wanted him for he had no idea. He hoped that Owen had managed to contact his friend at C.I.5. Even if he had, it would take him a couple of hours to get here from London; he needed to play for time. 

He heard the boat’s engine start and felt it move away from the bank. He estimated that they were travelling at between 5 and 6 mph as the craft proceeded along the river, obviously not wanting to attract the attention of the authorities by speeding. The cruiser was a hire boat and there were probably many such boats in the area. It had doubtless been booked using a false name.

Lee looked around the saloon, there was a fully equipped kitchen and he could probably find something to use as a weapon, but it would be difficult with his hands tied behind his back. Lowering himself to the deck, he drew up his knees. He was stiff and a little sore from his captor’s earlier assault. Finally he could loop his arms under his feet so that his hands were in front of him.

A quick search of the galley revealed a large carving knife and Lee tucked in into his waistband and covered it with the sweatshirt. He didn’t want to make his move too early, but wanted to wait until he had been taken to where Nelson was being held. Again, lowering himself back to the deck he repeated the process so that his hands were again behind his back.

~~~~

 

The Haven was a three story dis-used hotel on the waterfront. Lee was dragged out of the boat and up the rusted steps onto the quay, from where he was led to the back service entrance and taken inside. The interior showed that the hotel had been empty for some time. Tattered curtains hung at the windows that were obscured by dust and dirt. A threadbare carpet in the reception area was also testament to the disuse. 

“Captain Crane, I can’t say that this is an unexpected pleasure,” Bruell said as Crane was dragged into what had been the lounge bar.

“Who are you? What have you done with Nelson?” Lee demanded.

“Oh, he’s quite safe for now. I would be more worried about yourself if I were you,” Bruell regarded him. “I hope my cyborg has been keeping you entertained.” He smirked. 

Lee didn’t answer. His mind was working frantically. He remembered only too well there last encounter with a cyborg. A knife would be useless against it. But the other man was flesh and blood.

“Nothing to say, Captain? Well, it doesn’t matter. I suppose you want to see Nelson, maybe have a last fuck before I wipe both your minds and replace you with cyborgs.” Bruell threatened. “As to whom I am, my name is Dr Bruell. I was an associate of Dr Ulrich and I intend to continue his work.

“You’re as crazy as he was if you think you can get away with this.”

“We’ll see,” Bruell smiled. “Bring him,” he ordered the cyborg.

Lee was again forced to follow Bruell up the stairs to one of the bedroom and was shoved inside.

“Lee?” Nelson gasped in horror.

“Admiral, are you all right?”

“Yes, Lee, I’m fine. Are you all right?”

“He’s fine, and as long as you are useful to me, he will remain that way, “ Bruell interrupted.

“I’m sorry, Harri,” Lee apologised quietly.

“What for, you’ve done nothing wrong. It’s me who is sorry for bringing you here,” Nelson told him.

Despite the situation, Lee couldn’t help noticing how attractive Harri looked in the white boiler suit he was wearing. 

“Very touching I’ sure, but we have to get moving,” Bruell nodded to the cyborg. 

Lee’s hands were still tied behind his back and the cyborg had a firm hold on his arm. “Where are you taking us?”

“To my laboratory for the next phase of my plan - your cyborg,” he smiled triumphantly at Crane. “Don’t get any ideas Nelson, my cyborg could easily snap the Captain’s neck,” Bruell warned as he moved to unchain Nelson. “We’ll leave the boat, get the car, and take Crane with you. I’m sure the Admiral will be more co-operative if his lover is in danger.” 

“Don’t you need me alive to make your cyborg?” Lee pointed out as he was dragged out of the room.

~*~

With his ankles and wrists chained, Nelson was led to the waiting car and forced into the back. “Where’s Crane?” he demanded as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

“He’s in the trunk, a little insurance in case you were thinking of trying something stupid.”

“You can’t do that,” Nelson protested, worried for Lee; the trunk didn’t look large enough for someone of Lee’s height.

“He’ll be okay, the airports not far,” Bruell told him. The car was moving off with the cyborg at the wheel. 

Nelson swore that if anything happened to Lee he would kill Bruell if it was the last thing he did. They had mentioned an airport; it had to be a small, private airport, where there would not be too many witnesses around. 

The vehicle continued, taking the 2nd exit off a roundabout onto the A12. At the next roundabout they took the 3rd exit onto the B1531. After negotiating several more roundabouts, they turned onto the Beccles road. Some eight minutes or so later, the car turned off onto a side road. The cyborg drove around to a hanger at the back of the airfield and pulled to a stop. The whole journey had taken less than twenty minutes, but it couldn’t have been a comfortable one for Lee, stuffed in the trunk. 

Nelson was dragged out of the car and taken round the back to wait while the cyborg opened the trunk and helped Lee out. 

Lee gasped, falling to his knees.

“Lee?” Anger welled up inside Nelson. He wanted to hold Lee and comfort him. 

“I’m okay,” Lee said softly as he was hauled back to his feet.

“Like hell you are! What have you done to him?” Nelson accused.

“Take him inside,” Bruell ordered, ignoring Nelson’s accusations.

~~~~

A mechanic was closing the panel on a helicopter as they entered the hanger. “Everything all right, Joe?” Bruell asked.

“Yes, Mr Bruell, she’s all checked out and ready to go,” the man smiled, wiping his hands on a piece of rag.

Lee looked at Nelson, they had to make a move now; once they were aboard the chopper they wouldn’t have a chance. 

“Good,” Bruell smiled. “Then let’s get moving.”

Lee was shoved hard and almost went sprawling.

“Move,” the cyborg ordered.

“Leave him alone!” Nelson protested.

Sorry Harri, Lee apologised silently. He had to make this look good. As they were pushed towards the helicopter, Lee stumbled again, only stopped from falling by the cyborg’s bruising grip on his arm.

“What’s wrong with him? What did you do to him?” Bruell demanded with annoyance.

“I didn’t do anything except fuck him and he seemed to enjoy that,” the cyborg smirked. He dragged the apparently unsteady Crane towards the chopper and opened the door. “Get In!”

“So help me Bruell, if anything happens to Crane, there won’t be anywhere you can hide,” Nelson raged.

Lee fell into the helicopter cabin and lay on the floor, playing possum. 

“Don’t be so melodramatic, Nelson.” Bruell shoved Nelson towards the cyborg. “Watch him.” Bruell climbed into the cabin and bent over Lee. “Commander, if this is some game you’re playing,” he gave Lee a shake.

“Nooo!” Lee moaned, slowly drawing up his knees, waiting for Bruell to move closed.

“Get the first aid kit,” Bruell called to the cyborg before turning back to Lee. 

Lee rolled onto his back and kicked out at Bruell with both feet, sending him sprawling back and out of the cabin. He then quickly looped his wrists under has feet to bring his hands round to the front so that he could get the knife he had stashed earlier.

Outside the chopper, the cyborg looked from Nelson to Bruell, who was lying unconscious after hitting his head on the concrete floor. “Boss?”

Nelson shouldered the cyborg, trying to get free and distracting him further, giving Lee the time to cut through the tape holding his wrists and jump out. He quickly knelt beside Bruell and after checking that he was alive, he held the knife to the man’s throat. “Release Nelson or I’ll kill him,” he ordered the cyborg.

Again the cyborg hesitated, seeming unsure of what to do.

“I said release him,” Lee growled, pressing the knife against the skin just enough to draw blood.

“I don’t have the keys,” the cyborg told him.

Using his other hand, Lee did a quick search of Bruell’s pockets and found the keys; he tossed them to the cyborg. “Now hurry up, I’ve had it with both of you.” He ordered, hoping that the cyborg would believe his bluff.

The cyborg unlocked the chains from Nelson’s wrists and ankles.

“Harri, can you fly that thing?” Lee asked.

Nelson nodded, moving to the front of the helicopter he climbed in. Lee dragged Bruell towards the helicopter while Nelson started the engines and the blades started to turn.

“If you move, I’ll kill him,” he warned. Climbing into the co-pilot seat, Lee held onto Bruell, leaving him hanging over the side.

Nelson eased the chopper forward until they were clear of the hanger. Lee released Bruell and he fell the short distance to the ground. Pulling the door shut Lee turned to Nelson. “Let’s get out of here.”

As Nelson turned the helicopter towards his friend’s estate, a convoy of police cars was descending on the airfield with lights flashing and sirens wailing. “I think we might have some explaining to do,” Nelson commented.

“We’re not the only ones.” Lee smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tried several times to reformat this chapter, without success. I hope that it will not detract from you enjoying the story.

“Are you sure that you’re all right, Lee?” CI.5 officer Tom Quinn asked as they stood on the drive beside Tom’s black Lexus.  
“Yes, we’re both fine, Tom. Thanks for all your help.” Lee shook his friend’s hand. “It was good to see you again.” Tom had stepped in and taken control of the situation from the police.  
“And you. Take care now.”  
“What will happen to the cyborg?” Nelson asked.  
“That’s not up to me and its one decision I am happy to leave to my superiors,” Tom replied.  
“It has to be destroyed; it’s far too dangerous to be allowed to continue to function.” Lee insisted.  
“It is not that simple, Lee,” Tom shook his head as he glanced at Nelson. “The resemblance is amazing.”  
“What’s not simple? It’s a machine. A pretty sophisticated one I grant you, but still a machine.” Lee pointed out.  
“I don’t think we need to worry unduly, Lee, I’m sure that when the White House realise that it is a matter of national security they will insist that the cyborg is handed over,” Nelson told him.  
Lee still wasn’t happy with the idea of the cyborg being in the hands of the British. He trusted Tom, but he wouldn’t be the one in charge of the cyborg. “I’m not happy with the idea of that thing still being out there.”  
“I’ll do what I can,” Tom promised. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Admiral.” He extended a hand to Nelson.  
“Thank you.” Nelson accepted the hand.  
Tom nodded and opened the car door. “I’ll be in touch if there’s anything, Good bye, Lee, Admiral.”  
“Bye, Tom,” Lee waited, watching him drive away before he turned to Nelson and smiled, his eyes roving over Nelson. “Do you know how attractive you look dressed like that?”  
~~~~

It was the most erotically beautiful sight Nelson had even seen. Lee was lying naked on the bed, his cock jutting out from his body like a torpedo. Harri touched Lee’s cheek and bent to kiss him.  
Beside them, Owen and Trevor were also engaged in foreplay. Harri knew that Lee wasn’t completely comfortable with group sex, but he was getting used to the idea and although Lee hadn’t admitted to it, he was fascinated by Owen’s monster cock.  
Harri gently moved his hands over Lee’s shoulders, stroking lightly down his arms over the bruises left by the cyborg. It angered him to see the bruises. Harri’s tongue invaded Lee’s mouth while his hands moved over the broad chest, his fingers circling the hard nipples.  
Lee moaned, shifting restlessly under Harri. One hand tangled in Harri’s red hair, while the other arm encircled him as Lee tried to wrap himself around Harri.  
Harri embraced Lee and for a few minutes they lost themselves in each other. Holding on to one another, neither wanting to let go. Lee rarely showed his feelings, but Harri could feel his body trembling as he clung to him, overwhelmed with relief. Gently Harri eased away. “Lee, relax, it’s okay.”  
Lee looked up at him with those expressive honey gold eyes and smiled.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Harri asked.  
Lee nodded. “Yes. Will you hold me Harri?”

“Of course I will, Lee,” Harri shifted, lifting Lee’s head into his lap, trailing his fingers around Lee’s nipples, teasing them back to hard peaks.  
Lee’s body jerked as Owen’s hand moved between his legs, his lubricated finger finding Lee’s opening and slipping inside.  
“Can I touch you?” Lee asked Owen.  
“Certainly you can, Lee.”  
Lee reached tentatively for the swollen cock, closing his fingers around it. “You’re so big.”  
Owen smiled. “Thank you.”  
Lee bucked his hips and moaned as Owen slipped another finger in.  
“Shhh,” Harri moved his hand down to take Lee’s cock in his hand to distract him. He knew that it would take a lot of preparation before Lee would be ready to take Owen.

“Lee, would you like the prober again?” Trevor asked.

“Ummm, yes,” Lee breathed, his cock was hot and hard in Harri’s hand. 

Harri didn’t want Lee to come too soon, not until Owen was inside him so he moved his hand away from his cock and went back to stroke Lee’s arms and chest.  
Owen replaced his fingers with the prober that they had used before. 

Lee loved the feel of the beaded prober inside him. He opened his legs wider, wanting more. The exquisite torment was driving him crazy and he no-longer felt self-conscious with Owen and Trevor. “Owww, more...please.”  
“Only a little longer, Lee. Owen has to get you ready to take him,” Harri soothed.  
“Maybe you should take him first, Harri,” Owen suggested.  
“Do you want me to, Lee?”  
“Yes,...always...want...you,” Lee panted, he couldn’t take much more, he wanted, needed a cock inside him.  
Harri placed a pillow under Lee’s head and moved down between his spread legs while Owen removed the prober. Lee felt suddenly empty, but then Harri penetrated him, sliding in with one smooth thrust. Lee moaned, reaching for Harri, but Trevor caught and held his hands. “Please, touch me,” Lee pleaded.  
“Not yet, Lee.”  
He couldn’t get much harder; his whole body was on fire. “Harri, please!” he contracted his muscles around the hard cock inside him eagerly, he needed release. He arched upwards meeting Harri’ thrusts. He watched Harri’s blue eyes blaze, heard him gasp and groan as he plunged into him, his hands holding Lee’s hips. He felt Harri’s heat as he exploded inside him.  
Owen rolled Harri off of Lee and he groaned as Harri’s cock slipped out of him, but then Owen took his place between Lee’s legs and positioned the head of his cock at Lee’s entrance.  
Are you ready, Lee?”  
“Yes, do it,” Lee sucked in a breath as Owen’s bulk invaded him. Pain mingled with pleasure, but Lee couldn’t help struggling against the invading flesh.  
“Lee, tell me if you want me to stop.”  
Lee rolled his head. “No...don’t stop,” Slowly inch by inch the huge bulk sank deeper. Lee bit his lip to stop from crying out; it hurt.  
“Lee, relax, don’t fight me,” Owen urged as he took Lee’s cock in his hand, squeezing hard.  
Lee turned to look at Harri as he stretched out beside him. Harri stroked his face. “I’m so proud of you, Lee.”  
Lee moaned, turning his attention back to Owen as he slowly started to move out and then drove back in again. Slowly his body adjusted to the bulk and a new sensation of extreme excitement flooded his body. A pearl of moisture formed on the tip of his swollen cock and it came in an uncontrolled gush. Lee cried out, buckling wildly as Owen continued to plunder him until they were both spent and exhausted.  
Lee was almost disappointed when Owen pulled out of him, but Harri gathered him into his arms and held him. Lee’s head dropped onto Harri’s shoulder and he closed his eyes. He was hardly aware as Owen and Trevor slipped quietly from the bed and pulled the quilt over them both.

~end~


End file.
